A Love Lost In The Moonlight
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: Ron and Draco are taking a nighttime stroll through the woods near the burrow, but something goes horribly wrong. Based on song 'Moonlight Shadows' warnings: slash and chara death! RR plz new uploadformat edits


Here ya go. Moonlight Shadows is a wonderful song from DDR. I've yet to play it though. It's depressing and sad…but it inspired me to write._Pairing:_ Ron/Draco (OF COURSE!!!)  
_Rating:_ PG-13 (or maybe R) for death, slashy situations (as if you really care) and light swearing (if any!!)  
_Archiving:_ Anywhere ya want…just tell me  
In the song, the 'she' could be said to be Ron, and the 'he' would be Draco.  
This will be an alternate scene to one of my ongoing stories which I need to update (Hidden Feelings) Hope ya like……Read and Review nice people.

-EDIT- fixed a few formatting errors on my part. Just revamping an old fic I guess…enjoy it for all those who find this new!

**A Love Lost In The Moonlight**

The night was still and silent. The rustling of the dead leaves was one of the only sounds to be heard on this moonlit snowy night.

Two lovers walked side by side in companionable silence, the crunching of the snow underneath their boots the only other sound allowed to echo through the still night. But even then, the silence seemed to last forever, creeping over the land like its own blanket of snow. That was until one of the two bundled figures let out a heavy sigh.

The one on his right turned to raise a scarlet eyebrow. "You okay, Draco?"

"No." pouted the silvery-haired boy, stuffing his hands farther into his pockets. "Today's Saturday,"

"And why would that upset you?" The red-head asked with a grin. "You love Saturdays!"

"No Ron, not this one."

"And what makes this one so different from all the rest?" Ron followed Draco's lead as they ducked under one of the low hanging iced trees as they walked. They were in the woods far behind the Burrow. Draco had been staying with the Weasleys after he exposed his father and the other DeathEaters, staying there for protection. It was well known that The Burrow was a very powerfully protected structure.

"Tomorrow's Sunday! Which means we have only one day after today before we have to go back to school." He ducked his head so Ron couldn't see the deep blush that ran across his cheeks. "Back to pretending we hate each other."

Ron was slightly taken aback at this. Stopping dead in his tracks, he reached out and grabbed Draco by the shoulders, pulling him close to him. Looking down into the fathomless depths of silver that were Draco's eyes, he smiled. "We don't have to hate each other. Or even pretend…"

Draco's eyes widened at the prospect of telling the entire Slytherin house that he was gay and currently attached to Ronald Weasley. He spluttered slightly and Ron only laughed.

"Whatever you say." He smiled brightly again and brushed his lips across Draco's. "Well, it is our last year, so we won't have to do that anymore…That or you could just tell everyone about us." Ron looked at Draco with a wide grin. He had long accepted Draco's reluctance to be open to everyone about his sexuality AND his partner.

Draco squeaked and began to mumble unintelligibly. "I mean I would but…you see, I just…they would…but I—"

Ron silenced him with another kiss. Looking down at him he could only smile softly. "Draco, I understand. It's alright." A wave of relief passed over Draco's face and he pulled Ron closer to him, hugging him for dear life.

"Thanks…" was all he was able to whisper out as they stood there, the sky darkening around them.

When they separated, it was with Draco grinning. "Let's keep walking!" he tugged on Ron's hand. Ron let out a small groan and rolled his eyes.

"We should be heading back though. Mum'll have kittens if we don't come in soon."

Draco mock-glared at Ron and tugged harder. "Really!? I don't care." He said sarcastically as he finally got Ron to move with him. "I would much rather stay out here anyway."

"Yeah, you would."

Draco scoffed and continued on, dragging a slightly reluctant Ron behind him.

The snow glistened in the pale moonlight as they continued in silence. There were no clouds in the midnight sky. The pale, silvery light from the nearly full moon and it's accompanying stars making the snow look like crushed diamonds under their feet.

There was a period as Ron trudged behind Draco, holding onto his warm hand as he led them through the forest, that the surroundings were absolutely perfect and he wanted nothing more than to freeze it forever. He sighed. Draco looked over his shoulder with small smile, but said nothing.

Suddenly there was the sound of rushing water and beyond a thicket of trees they came upon moving river.

"Don't think I've ever come this far…" said Ron looking around. Beyond the river was beautiful rolling hills, dotted with small clumps of trees and lined by the forest. He looked back at the river, which was no more than 14 feet across. The only way across was an old bridge stretching lazily over the rushing water.

_**The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

Draco let go of Ron's hand as they made their way over to the arched bridge. Looking at it as if it were about to come alive and eat them, Ron stopped at the edge of the bridge. Draco, though, ran over to stand directly in the middle, leaning on the old railing and peering into the cold, moving water like a child.

"Best be careful!" Ron said smiling at Draco's hidden innocence. "It' looks kinda old…"

Draco waved his hand airily over his shoulder.

"You're just chicken!" He grinned evilly, glancing daringly out of the corner of his eye at his lover.

Ron blinked and scoffed indignantly. "I'll show you chicken…" he growled as he tromped up onto the old creaking bridge. "How's THAT for chick—" but a low groan interrupted him and he fell silent.

"What—" But Ron held up a hand for Draco to be quiet. He did so without question, waiting for what Ron was freaking out about.

His eyes widened and met those of Ron when another creaking groan echoed through the night. "Shit!" Draco gasped as he ran quickly off the bridge. Ron jumped back landing just on the edge of the bridge just as the support bean in the middle gave way. The rotting wood fell with a splash into the rushing river.

Ron turned to find Draco only to see that he had ran off to the opposite side of where Ron was.

So there they were. Separated by a large river, a broken bridge that had at least an eight foot gap in the center, and a freezing, fast moving river.

"Oh man!" Draco groaned as he himself realized this predicament. "I thought you'd follow me!" Ron only answered with a shrug. "So what are we gonna do?"

"You are going to find a way back on this side!" laughed Ron. Draco crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"How bout you jump on over here so we can continue our walk!"

"How bout not! I don't think I could make that!"

"C'mon. If you run and jump you should clear it. What with those strong long legs of yours." Ron blushed. "Just be careful."

_**Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through**_

Ron sighed. He was going to regret this. He stepped back a few steps and with a heavy sigh took off running. Draco smiled, realizing what Ron was doing and stepped out of the way for Ron to land. But Ron never landed…At least not on Draco's side of the River. A large patch of ice right around the edge of the bridge had deemed Ron unworthy to pass, sending him slipping and crashing loudly onto his back.

Draco couldn't help but laugh in between asking Ron if he was okay. Ron only groaned and sat up. Just as he did he saw something move near Draco. Sitting up straighter he looked hard into the night.

Sure enough, someone was running towards Draco for all he was worth. "Draco!" But Draco had heard the frantic footsteps behind him and turned just in time for the man to run into him, both crashing to the snowy ground.

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore as he rubbed his elbow, glaring at the rather nerve shattered young man. He had white blonde hair, not unlike his, that was long enough to put into a ponytail. He was visibly shaking as he scrambled to his feet, intent of making as fast a get away as possible. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Draco snapped, angered this was turning into a hit and run. He grappled with the man for a moment before he was able to wrestle free and take off into the nearby stretch of woods.

_**The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.**_

Draco just sat there, glaring off into the woods. "What a wanker!" growled Draco as he pushed himself off the ground, brushing the un-melted snow from his jeans.

Ron only laughed.

"Shut up." Draco said, casting a pouting glare across the River.

Ron only laughed harder.

In response this time, Draco knelt down and scooped two handfuls of snow up, not caring about the coldness seeping into his pale fingers, numbing them.

Ron stopped laughing abruptly as a large snowball found its way upside his head. He only stood there for a minute before stooping down to get a handful himself.

And thus began a messy snowball fight.

Ron laughed tauntingly as he dodged one of Draco's snowballs and threw his, hitting Draco in the chest. He wiped the melting snow off of his jacket as he held up his hands, panting.

"I give up!!" he hollered over, laughing. "I give up—" Ron froze suddenly.

_**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through.**_

Something glistened in the distance. Just over at the edge of the trees that crept over the hills. It wasn't like the snow, it glinted steely black in the moonlight. It was something that had been offhandedly taught to them in school the previous year. He knew what it was capable of and knew it was more dangerous than some dark wizards. His blood ran cold.

It was a gun. The unmistakable silhouette of a gun found it's way in front of the white backdrop of the hills and moon.

Ron was staring open mouthed at the dark figure it belonged to. Draco didn't seem to notice, still laughing from the snowball fight.

"Draco!" Ron shot out in a harsh whisper, his eyes darting back and forth. There was suddenly another's voice that joined along side Draco's laughing.

"You sure that's him," came another figure beside the first one. He raised the gun higher.

"Of course it is. Look at the hair…" Ron's attention snapped forward, remembering the paled haired man that had crashed into Draco. They thought that Draco was…NO!

"Better hurry up, they're catching up…"

"Just a minute."

Ron looked terrified at Draco who had just realized that Ron was silent.

That Ron was pale.

Ron was shaking.

"Ron…you okay?" the worried tone in his voice made him sound so much younger than he was. Like a scared child.

"Draco…run." Ron whispered out as the two men finished their short conversation.

"What?" Draco laughed nervously.

There was the click of the gun being set and Draco whirled around, his eyes wide.

Ron took a standing leap from where he was across the river. His mind wasn't thinking, surely he'd fall into the river, be of no help to anyone. But his spirits soared as his sneaker hit solid wood. But crashed when the rotten wood gave out, sending him plummeting into the water. Grabbing old to the base board of the bridge, he was able to keep himself from completely going under.

He looked up as the world moved around him in slow motion.

Draco had turned to him at the sound of his fall, a small amused glint in his eyes. Ron was gripping and scrabbling against the wood trying to get up in time.

But it was too late.

The first shot shattered the night's peace with a deafening bang. Draco froze in his tracks, half turned, his arms up and outreached to help up Ron.

"D-DRACO!!" Ron screamed as he heard another shot. Draco lurched forward with each shot, his eyes not leaving Ron's. "No…no" Ron frantically whimpered as he struggled to get out of the river, the water long since numbing his legs and feet. Not at all caring that the wood was splintering, cutting into his hands and fingers and staining the wood, he tried desperately to get up--to get to Draco.

The last of six shots echoed forever against the snowy hills. Draco seemed to stand there, unable to move until Ron's world sped up. He was able to push himself over, just as Draco crumpled onto the cold ground.

"Draco! NO! Oh Gods, no…" The figures had taken refuge in the woods once more, but Ron no longer cared about them, only for this one person.

He slipped on the snow, sliding slightly past Draco, but scrambling over to his side. "Draco, oh my God!" whimpered Ron. Draco lay there, his eyes focused on some point above Ron's head, his pale skin now paler than usual.

Ron gathered the smaller boy into his arms and held his close. The snow where he had fallen was scarlet. The same red that was cast earlier by the dying sun.

Ron let out a sob as he pushed back Draco's bangs. "Draco?" he whispered.

Draco slowly turned his clouded gaze to Ron, blinking slightly as if he had just woken up. He was limp in the red-heads arms, but still lighter than air. The gaze that passed over Ron was one of pain. But something else too.

"R-Ron?" Draco rasped out.

"Oh…I.." Ron couldn't find anything to say. Hot tears had forced their way from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks in hot rivers. "Draco. Lay still…" he shuddered. "You're gonna be okay…I promi—"

"Don't lie to me." came his whispering voice. He looked Ron dead in the eye and it was like nothing had happened. They were still the bottomless pits of silver that Ron had always looked into. The same eyes mirroring love and trust that he would never be able to forget. But they clouded over for a moment as his eyes tried to drift shut. Ron panicked, but Draco's voice told him to stop. "I love you Ron." He said softly before going into a fit of violent coughs. Blood seeped through his slightly part lips and Ron found himself clutching to Draco more dearly now than ever.

"Don't leave me!! Please." He begged in a pathetic whisper.

Draco chuckled dryly, and Ron felt him slipping. He couldn't go, not now. Not yet…

He smiled softly up at Ron. "You…You can tell everyone you w-want about us…I'm sorry I never let you before. I…I'm sorry I didn't believe in…us…like you did." He gave Ron a half hearted smirk.

"Please, Draco… I love you. Oh god, I love you so much…you can't--" Ron sobbed hoarsely before Draco cut him off.

"No choice he-here Weasley." Draco said with a groan of pain. He suddenly reached for his chest, his back arching. "It hurts…"

Ron placed his forehead to Draco's, their noses touching. "Then stop holding on." Ron's voice cracked suddenly and the tears flowed harder.

"I love you…" Draco said softly once again, and Ron found himself suddenly lost in his eyes. The brightness shown there for the longest time as Draco drug in ragged breaths, Ron running a soothing hand through Draco's hair. Draco's blood had long since soaked through Ron's trousers and jumper, long since stained the ground they were on. Staining it permanently.

Draco's eyes rolled back slightly, but fought to focus on the one thing good in his life. The one thing he would eternally regret leaving behind. He was so cold. So very cold.

Ron whimpered out a final "I love you too…" as the gleam in Draco's eyes, like a spent candle, disappeared. His body went heavy with no movement, no heartbeat.

Ron could only sit there soaked through to the bone, covered in blood, and cry.

Cry for the only person he ever truly loved. Cry for the one now lost to him forever.

_**I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.**_

Ron wouldn't talk to anyone that night. Or any night after that about what had happened. He only told the ministry officials that handled that kind of stuff, and then kept it only to himself.

He felt empty now. An emptiness that grew day by day, consuming his heart.

The emptiness of a love lost.

**_Four A.M._** **_in the morning_**  
_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

Ron shot up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream gain. The one he'd had since the murder. And every time it felt so real, ripping the healing wound open in Ron's heart again and again.

He panted heavily in the darkness of his dormitory. Everyone else was asleep.

He cast a hopeful glance around the room. Hoping he'd be there. But he never was.

He sometimes, though, would swear he'd wake up to see him on the windowsill. Sitting there pale and silvery transparent, his legs swung over the sill outside, a ghostly wind blowing through to rustle his hair. His hair, but never the scarlet curtains that surrounded the window. He would sit there as if he'd always been there. Then he'd look over his shoulder and smile lovingly at Ron before the moon would suddenly become erased by the clouds outside, and he would just disappear into the darkness.

Disappear as if he'd never been there.

Ron would just sit there then, a coldness creeping into his bones and chilling him to his core. His throat would tighten, and he'd pull the covers around him to try and warm him.

And he wished with his very soul, every night, that he had him back.

**FINI!!!!**  
A/N: There ya go. Sad I know…Hope ya liked it though.  
Read and Review please


End file.
